Another reason for Sara to hate the FBI
by Grillows-GSR-Love
Summary: My imagination as to why GSR ended. A Grillows story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything from CSI.

Summary: My imagination as to why GSR ended. A Grillows story.

* * *

Sara walked into the crime lab to start her shift. She didn't really want to come in today although she had already had the past three weeks off, She had been crying all day and didn't get much sleep. She avoided everyone and just walked straight to the locker room. She felt a little relived when no one was there, she thought 'a little more time'. She stayed in there looking at the pictures of her and Grissom in her locker for about half an hour, She played back all the memories of them in her head. She jumped when she heard Nick's voice, She turned to face him, He was standing at the door looking a little confused then said "Hey welcome back, D.B's just about to hand out the assignments, He told me to come get you. He saw you walk in here half hour ago. Have you just been standing there the whole time?" "err, was just, um, nothing. I'll be right there." Nick left, He felt a little worried but he just put it to her and Grissom having a fight over the phone about their long distance relationship. Sara shut her locker door quietly but a little harder then she needed to. She went to the break room and sat down. Everyone was looking at her, She still had slightly red eyes from crying. D.B started handing out the assignments to stop the team looking at her. "Ok, So we all have a multiple scene down by the lake. We have three DBs and one survivor but he is in a coma. They had no ID on them so we do need to find out who they are. They all look to have multiple beatings, They also have stab wounds. The only way the survivor lived is because a woman walking her dog had let the dog off its lead and the dog went to the lake and the woman was following. So Greg, Morgan, Finn and Sara, Go process the scene. Nick you and I are going to meet Brass at the hospital and process the surviving vic." Everyone went to where they were told to go. The car ride to the scene was silent because Sara had shouted at Greg when he asked what was wrong. Nick was processing the Vic whilst D.B talked to Brass. "Hey D.B, I think we're looking for trouble." Nick interrupted. D.B and Brass looked at him puzzled, So Nick turned the portable fingerprint scanner around and showed that the identity was showing 'BLOCKED'. They all knew that it was FBI.

* * *

I'm not going to be one of those people that ask for reviews every time I post a chapter, But reviews are welcome. (this is the only time I'll write this)


	2. Chapter 2

I Thought I'd treat you guys to another chapter in the same day :)

I have no idea how long a divorce takes to finalise but yeah.

* * *

FBI Lab

Catherine walked into the lab and was a very happy woman. She was finally married to the man of her dreams, Gil Grissom. She walked into the meeting room and was congratulated by all her co-workers, Including Agent Pratt who greeted her as Agent Grissom. She was going to have to get used to be called that, She smiled at the thought. Catherine and Grissom had been together for about five months when he showed up at her door saying he had ended it with Sara. She had invited him inside to talk but they had ended up in bed together after he confessed to her that he had to end it with Sara to be with the person he truly loved. She had been a little shocked at what he said but calmed down when he kissed her. He knew her job was time consuming, But he didn't mind he'd rather be with her and know that she comes home to every day instead of a relationship with Sara that was just a phone call every day before the start of Sara's shift. Grissom and Sara's divorce was finalised three weeks ago and he decided to tell Catherine by proposing to her. They only had a small wedding with a few friends, Because they didn't want to wait any longer and three weeks was the quickest. She had been finishing up a report from her last case when Agent Pratt came in. "How would you feel about going back to CSI." Catherine looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "Well, we got a alert saying that they had searched the fingerprints of an undercover FBI agent." Catherine knew how her old team will react to the FBI working with them, She was once part of that team that didn't like the FBI. "Err, Ok. When are we going?" "We are leaving in an hour, So you can pop home and gather a few things and I'll come pick you up." "Ok, see you then."


End file.
